Dependencia
by La Rana Devoramundos
Summary: Tendō Kisara siempre había pensado que Aihara Enju era quien dependía de Satomi Rentarō Pero se dio cuenta de que ese hecho no era exactamente así, no era unilateral como pensaba... (Oneshot)


_**Dependencia**_

Es un término con diversos usos que puede utilizarse para mencionar a una relación de origen o conexión, a la subordinación a un poder mayor o a la situación de un sujeto que no está en condiciones de valerse por sí mismo.

* * *

Tendō Kisara siempre había pensado que Aihara Enju era quien dependía de Satomi Rentarō y que él –con protestas- la dejaba ser al demostrar su afecto _romántico_ que muchas veces le incomodaba de sobremanera…

Pero se dio cuenta de que ese hecho no era exactamente así, no era unilateral como pensaba...

* * *

_-¡Rentarō! – Enju gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre él como de costumbre_

_Kisara rió ante ello aunque en el fondo -muy en el fondo- quería separarlos._

_Los celos solían amenazar con salir a borbotones._

_-Enju, suéltame - pidió Rentarō con serenidad_

_Kisara levantó entonces una ceja, extrañada por la calma de Rentarō. Él suele decir aquello con más fervor._

_-No_

_Rentarō suspiró por la terca respuesta de Enju, una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios pero Kisara no lo notó o más bien…_

_-Mejor apresurémonos, las colas se ven eternas - dijo Tina al ver que Kisara estaba perdida en sus pensamientos_

_No lo quiso notar._

_Se encontraban en un parque de diversiones, los mayores planearon la salida para que las niñas (Enju y Tina) se relajaran. Los últimos días habían sido estresantes con un grupo de gastreas "bastantes duros de matar" según la opinión de Enju._

_-Tienes razón - acordó aún un tanto ensimismada Kisara_

_Luego de tanto pensar le atribuyó a que Rentarō también estaba exhausto por el trabajo._

_El resto del día fue normal_

_Aunque Kisara no podía evitar seguir pensando en ese pequeño detalle de aquel día._

_Bueno, hasta dos días después donde algo la dejó choqueada._

_-Satomi-kun ¿A dónde vas?_

_Era jueves, Rentarō hace poco terminó de darle el informe del último trabajo junto con Enju._

_Tina estaba con Sumire-sensei en una revisión médica de rutina._

_-Voy a comprar carne, para variar el pago fue bueno y es suficiente para comprar comida decente_

_Kisara entendía a lo que se refería._

_-Déjame acompañarte, yo también necesito comprar algunas cosas - dijo con una sonrisa_

_Normalmente Rentarō solía ir solo o con Kisara al supermercado mientras Enju jugaba con Tina o iba a casa para darse un baño con Tina para esperar la cena._

_Pocas veces había preguntado para acompañarlos -o en su defecto acompañar a Rentarō- pero Rentarō siempre se negaba diciendo que se ponía muy escandalosa cuando no le compraba los dulces que ella veía en el mostrador de la caja al momento de pagar._

_-No hace falta Kisara-san - Rentarō negó con una sonrisa parecida a la de la misma Kisara_

_-Ya te he dicho que no me molesta ni me retrasa ayudarte en las compras, yo también voy a comprar algo - le dijo con firmeza_

_-No es eso Kisara-san_

_Kisara puso una mala cara, desde hace un tiempo no pasaba un tiempo a solas con Rentarō. Esta es la oportunidad que esperaba._

_-Satomi-kun… - dijo en un susurro como un ultimátum_

_Él se rió un poco nervioso_

_-Es que… - tragó en seco y desvió la vista - Enju me pidió que la llevase luego de hacer las compras al cine_

_Kisara desvió su mirada hacia Enju quien se aferraba al brazo derecho de Rentarō con sus ojos iluminados, ilusionados._

_Kisara entendió que con esa cara no había modo que Rentarō se hubiese negado._

_-Entonces voy con ustedes pero ¿Qué película quieres ver Enju? Tú no sueles ver películas_

_-Es la película de ese anime que ella ve - respondió Rentarō ante el silencio de Enju_

_Ella estaba despistada desde que accedió a llevarla y Kisara lo notó._

_-Ya veo… - asintió comprensiva - por lo que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no queremos que se la pierda_

_En su interior estaba decepcionada pero era mejor que nada._

_-Kisara-san no hace falta que venga - insistió Rentarō - además usted tiene esta noche una audiencia con Seitenshi-sama_

_-No es un impedimento_

_-Kisara-san… - Rentarō suspiró y le vio con dureza - no descuide su trabajo. De todos modos Enju me hizo prometerle que seríamos solamente nosotros dos ya que Tina se va a quedar hasta tarde con Sumire-sensei porque al parecer la necesita para unos experimentos_

_Kisara sintió una punzada en su pecho._

_-Si lo dices de esa manera… - Enju escuchó un tono de dolor entremezclado en el hablar de Kisara - será para otro momento_

_Rentarō volvió a suavizar sus ojos._

_-Hasta mañana Kisara-san_

_Enju se despidió enérgicamente al igual que siempre._

_Kisara se sentó y sólo pudo aparentar estar bien durante su audiencia con Seitenshi-sama quien le solicitó a Rentarō como guardaespaldas, algo común desde hace unas semanas._

_Ese día, en el que Rentarō y Enju hacían de guardaespaldas, transcurría normalmente –es decir, Kisara pasó todo el día con el pensamiento ido referente a lo sucedido del día anterior- hasta que una llamada de Sumire-sensei le hizo salir corriendo junto con Tina hacia el hospital donde Rentarō estaba siendo atendido._

_Al llegar encontró a Enju junto a Sumire-sensei, la doctora se alejó para que Enju les contase lo sucedido: como había sospechado Seitenshi-sama –ella ya se lo había comentado a Kisara y por ello les ofreció el trabajo-, hubo un intento de asesinato y Rentarō recibió los disparos por ella mientras Enju oculta atacaba uno a uno a los atacantes._

_Rentarō recibió dieciséis disparos pero gracias a sus prótesis ninguna lo hirió en un punto critico pero aún así estaba en cama y dormido puesto que aun no despertaba de la operación en la que le extrajeron las balas incrustadas en su cuerpo._

_Tanto__ Tina como Kisara suspiraron aliviadas al escuchar de la mismísima Sumire-sensei que Rentarō se encontraba bien a__unque__ no les permitía aun visitarlo, dijo que dentro de unas horas les dejaría pasar._

_Las tres féminas se quedaron en las sillas de espera y como ya era tarde en la noche se durmieron…_

_En un momento dado Kisara se despertó, Tina tenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro izquierdo de Kisara._

_Ella notó la ausencia de Enju._

_Fijo su vista en un reloj cercano y pensó que Enju al despertarse primero le pidió a Sumire-sensei ver a Rentarō._

_Una__ chispa de celos brilló en sus ojos._

_Quizás llevada por los celos -más fuertes desde ayer- no despertó a Tina._

_Al dirigirse a la habitación de Rentarō se encontró con Sumire-sensei_

_-Ya puedes ir a verlo - le dijo sin que ella le preguntase_

_Kisara no perdió tiempo en sorprenderse por ello._

_-Gracias_

_Con paso rápido llegó a la habitación de Rentarō y estuvo a punto a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Enju y él. A parte de que la puerta estaba entre abierta._

_-No pongas esa cara Enju - dijo Rentarō - no fue nada grave_

_-Pero… si… yo hubiese sido mas rápida_

_Kisara se quedo estática mirándolos._

_-No hubiese cambiado el plan, eso lo sabes. Ademas fuiste mas rápida como nunca había visto antes_

_Enju le miro a los ojos con los suyos vidriosos - ¿En serio?_

_-Si, tu entrenamiento está dando frutos_

_Enju sonrió y Rentarō también._

_-_ _Rentarō… - volvió hablar Enju - la próxima vez ten más cuidado… - dijo_

_-Trataré_

_-¡No lo trates solamente! Tienes que hacerlo…_

_Kisara observó con asombro como Enju empezaba a derramar lagrimas._

_-Yo estaba preocupada - dijo entre sollozos - tenías mucha sangre y yo no terminaba… tenía miedo Rentarō, tenía mucho miedo de perderte_

_Kisara se imaginó el estado de Rentarō en ese momento y sintió como también ese miedo abrumador de perderle le inundaba el corazón…_

…_Ella no soportaría perderlo… no soportaría perder al hombre que ama._

_-Lo siento… lo lamento Enhju, yo… no quería que te sintieras así - hizo una mueca de dolor pero igualmente abrazó a Enju_

_Eso sorprendió a ambas._

_-Pero recuerda - susurró pero Kisara lo oía claramente - recuerda nuestra promesa. Siempre estaremos juntos… así que no llores Enju, por favor… No me gusta verte llorar siento que en verdad no he hecho nada bien… por favor deja de llorar_

_Enju se aferró más a Rentarō._

_-Trataré - dijo ella_

_-No lo trates solamente, tienes que hacerlo_

_Enju rió por las palabras de Rentarō._

_-Siempre juntos - dijo Enju - tienes que vivir para ello_

_-Lo haré… y tú tienes que hacerlo también… no puedes morir… por favor…_

_-No lo haré porque yo te amo Rentarō - se alejó para de nuevo mirarlo a los ojos - siempre te amaré y siempre estaremos juntos porque nos amamos ¿Verdad?_

_Kisara abrió los ojos, su boca se secó y en su mente gritó un fuerte y desesperado ¡No! ¡Dile lo de siempre! ¡Que deje de hablar sobre amor! ¡Hazlo! Suplicaba en su mente._

_-Si… - dijo Rentarō suavemente - esa es nuestra promesa_

_Kisara sólo pudo salir corriendo._

* * *

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no yo?

Kisara se lamentaba desde entonces.

Sumire-sensei se daba cuenta de su angustia y un día estando ellas dos solas Kisara explotó.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque dependen uno del otro - dijo con su habitual calma – Gracias a Rentarō, Enju pudo confiar y gracias a Enju, Rentarō maduro, dejó de pensar sólo en sus padres y en ti, dejó de estar en su burbuja personal en la que sólo entrabas tú y tu familia… Entre los dos se hicieron más humanos y ahora con tantas cosas estos últimos meses diría que se volvieron dependientes uno del otro para mantenerse cuerdos… para no perderse de nuevo en la oscuridad

Kisara meditó aquello por unos minutos.

-En cierto sentido – continuo Sumire-sensei – creo que tú y Tina son la familia que él necesitaba después de perder a sus padres

Aquellas palabras más que alegrar a Kisara le quebraron el corazón.

Familia, así es como le veía y eso dolía…

…Dolía tanto.

-_Satomi-kun…_

Resulta que Kisara había dependido de la idea que sus sentimiento eran recíprocos…

Esa dependencia le daba esperanza… pero ya no podía, ya no podía ni debe aferrarse a eso.

Aunque ese dolor la estuviese matando.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora: **Bueno, después de mucha indecisión he decidido aportar mi fanfiction de esta tierna pareja y he de aclarar que Kisara no me cae mal pero no sé, la relación entre Rentaro y Enju es más completa por así decirlo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ¡Dejen Rewies por favor! Soy nueva y es mi primer fic, se aceptan comentarios constructivos y tomatazos.


End file.
